


You still like me, don't you?

by lovelylarry28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bottom Louis, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Mild Smut, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, School Reunion, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylarry28/pseuds/lovelylarry28
Summary: "I-I didn't think you'd be here."  Louis stutters as he stares at the set of green eyes, the only pair of eyes that makes his heart skip a beat.Harry let out a chuckle and starts to walk towards Louis' direction. "Nice to meet you too, Louis Tomlinson."Louis almost peed his pants.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been on my mind for ages now. I think it's time to finally write it lmao. 
> 
> Warning: This story may or may not be the cringiest and poorly-written story here on ao3 so, read at your own risk I guess. 
> 
> And also, this is my new story so be nice thank you<33 xx

"Fucking hell Niall!" Louis shouts from his room. He just realized he's too fat for his old but also his latest suit.

"I told you to buy a new suit Loueh, but you didn't listen." Niall shakes his head while stirring his second cup of dark coffee. "I should really stop drinking." He mumbles to himself.

Louis walks out of the room, his tuxedo clutched in his hand and sits with Niall on the sofa, two feet away from each other.

"I can't believe I'm this fat." Louis said, almost on the verge of crying.

"You are not fat, you just grew up." NIall say in a matter of factly then takes another sip of his coffee. Louis just looks at him, clearly confused his mate's statement. 

"What? I had this tux since I was in high school-"

"Exactly, you had that since junior fucking prom. Don't you think it's time to but a new one? Besides, you don't want to wear the same tux from our prom, to the reunion, don't you?" NIall stops and walks inside Louis' room, which Louis never agreed to. How dare his best friend walk in his room without permission! Louis sighed and follow Niall to his room.

"Well first of all mate, I don't need to buy new tux. Where the hell am I gonna wear them? In my fucking job? It's totally a waste of money." Louis explains.

Niall sits on the corner of Louis' bed, still drinking his coffee.

"It won't hurt you to spend 100$ on a new tux. And believe me when I tell you, you need to impress our batch mates when we get there, it's gonna be full of braggy idiots who spend most of their lives searching for jobs good enough to brag for this moment. And they won't back down I tell ya, they will most probably look down on you when you look cheap, and you and your ego won't like that." Niall smirks as he sips the last bits of the drink.

No matter how much Louis' likes to protest by Niall's words, he's actually right. He's never been on a reunion obviously but unfortunately that is what most people like to do. People want to impress other people by their status and mocks at people lower than them. Louis has seen it in his own eyes, and he won't let that happen to him too, never.

"Alright fine you giant leprechaun. Where should we buy it then?"

"I'm glad you finally asked amigo.There's a Gucci store downtown. Maybe we could stop there and look for suits that would fit you-" Louis chokes in his saliva. Did he hear him right?

"Mate, I said I wanted to but tuxedo, not overly expensive cloth that I will most likely won't wear again." Louis hisses.

Niall sighs, "Look, Louis, this reunion is a one-time experience."

"Exactly my point." Louis cuts Niall off.

"No you don't understand, you need to- you really should-" Niall ponders. He seem to forget his reasoning as to why should Louis buy an expensive tux. 

"Don't you like Harry?" Niall says like it's not a big thing to say. It really isn't, but Louis thinks otherwise.

Louis froze. He hasn't heard that name for years now. And hearing it, unlocked a memory he knew he wanted to forget. 

"Y-You know what Ni? I think I'll just stay here tomorrow." Louis stutters. Niall looks disappointed but almost quickly realized what he said.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry mate. I thought you didn't like him anymore and- and, I was- I." Niall panicks and Louis tapped his best mate's shoulder.

"It's alright. And no, I don't like him.... anymore." Niall nods. Louis wants to tell Niall that he is afraid Harry might be there for tha reunion as well, and it's bothering Louis so much.

"Look mate, if you're scared that Harry might be there, who cares? I mean, you don't like him anymore. And it's not like he still remembers you. He probably doesn't even know you anymore!" Louis knows Niall is just trying to lighten up the mood, but it is failing miserably. He can't imagine Harry forgetting the boy who confessed his feelings at the night of their junior prom. It just, hurts him.

"Fine. I'll go." Louis rolls his eyes when Niall jumped in excitement.

*

It is now 4 in the afternoon as the blokes are getting ready to finally buy Louis his new tux. Niall is still wearing the same clothes meanwhile Louis decides to wear a shirt and jeans, just simple outfits really. It's not like he's a celebrity that needs to be fashionable whenever he goes outside.

"Come on now, Niall." Louis calls Niall while grabbing his condo and car keys.

"About time Loueh." He stood up and follows Louis to the basement where he parked his car. 

"We're taking me car." Louis suggests. Niall did nothing but nod as they both enetered the vehicle.

"What kind of tux are you guys looking for?" The sales lady asks the two of them once they entered the Gucci store. 

"Uhm. I am looking for blue tux. Do you have one here?"

"We do. In fact, we have different shades of blue. If you'll come follow me please." The lady then starts to walk towards a different section of the store.

They took atleast half an hour before Louis settles for the navy blue one.

They went back to Louis' place and Niall went home.

And Louis is alone.

He immediately grabs his laptop and sits on his bed. He opens it and searches for the name "Harry Styles" on Instagram. He swore to himself that he will never look up that particular name in any social media, but if he's gonna meet him, might as well know how he is doing now.

"The lad has no Insta account." Louis mumbles. He decides to open twitter and look him up but no Harry Styles showed up as well.

"I guess we'll just know tomorrow." Louis closes his laptop and went inside the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

*

"GOOD MORNING LOUEHHH!!!" Niall shouts as soon as Louis answers his phone call.

"Jesus fucking christ Niall, it's six in the bloody morning." Louis is obviously frustrated, Niall just ruined his beauty sleep.

"We're going." 

"Where?" 

"The fucking reunion silly." Niall hysterically laughs.

"What do you mean? Isn't it too early to go? We were suppose to be ther at five p.m sharp, not six in the fucking morning." Louis rubs his eyes while he stares at his coffee brewing.

"It is still early, but the time going to the venue is quite long. Plus, we still need to get ready with our dashing suits."

"Fucking fine." Louis is still upset, but he understand Niall's reason for shouting at his ear.

Louis ends the call and drinks his coffee before going to the shower and change to his new and overpriced Gucci suit.

It is one p.m when Niall Horan arrives at Louis' house. Clean-shave and nicely brushed brunnete hair while wearing his Black and Gold Jacquard slim-fit tuxedo, also from Gucci and his pearly white teeth.

"Come on mate, we're gonna be late." Niall says while looking at the mirror, giving himself compliments because of how he looks good today.

"Whatever happened to that blonde hair of yours Niall?" 

"You know what happened. I bleached my hair for so long it looks fried and frankly, embarrassingly dead."

"Well now it looks shiny and healthy."

"Exactly." Niall scoffs as if Louis just said something extremely dumb.

Louis wore his suit and damn, it does look good. Maybe buying this wasn't so worthless at all.

"Shit Ni." Louis looks at Niall in horror.

"What??" Nialls asks, looks calm but is also panicking.

"I don't know how to do my hair." Niall exhales deeply.

"I thought it was something important."

"This is important!" 

"Well, just call Lottie, she knows how to do hairstyles right?"

Louis nods the proceeds to call his sister.

*

"There, it's all nice and pretty." Lottie puts down her hairdryer and comb and grabs the small mirror to show Louis how he looks like.

"Cool. My hair has little spikes on it." Louis says while carefully touching his newly

(for reference, imagine louis in 2015 when they were at the American Music Awards but make his suit blue x)

"It's called fringe but whatever." Lottie comments while setting her slightly ruined makeup.

"Well, now we're ready to go!" Niall exclaims as he walks past both of them and towards the door. "Let's go."

Louis nods, puts on his best perfume and bid his sister goodbye.

"This reunion is gonna be so cool. I can't imagine what Bonnie looks like now." Niall smiles.

Bonnie was the school clown. Everyone liked him, but after the junior prom he never returned to their school. Rumors say he changed schools because his father was fired from his job and needed to find jobs elsewhere.

"I'm not sure he'll be their Niall." Louis says.

They finally drove off this time using Niall's car. Niall just shrugs and ignores Louis for the whole ride.

"This is gonna be a long ride by the way. And we need to stop by at McDonald's, we haven't had our lunch yet." Louis just nods and turned the music on.

ɴᴏᴡ ᴘʟᴀʏɪɴɢ: ᴘᴜᴍᴘᴇᴅ ᴜᴘ ᴋɪᴄᴋs ʙʏ ғᴏsᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ

"𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐭'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝  
𝐇𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦, 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐧"  
Niall and Louis bops their head on the air while singing the song.

"𝐇𝐞'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐜𝐢𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞  
𝐇𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐚 𝐜𝐨𝐰𝐛𝐨𝐲 𝐤𝐢𝐝"  
Niall laughs when Louis' voice cracked.

And skips to the chorus.

"𝐀𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐤𝐢𝐝𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐦𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐩 𝐤𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐬  
𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐫𝐮𝐧, 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐫𝐮𝐧, 𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐠𝐮𝐧  
𝐀𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐤𝐢𝐝𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐮𝐦𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐩 𝐤𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐬"  
Both of them sang repeatedly while Louis claps both of his hand while Niall constantly laughs at everything, literally. They were having a pretty good time despite the traffic.

*

After 3 long hours plus stopping for lunch, they have finally arrived at the venue. Luckily their hair was still neat and intact.

Louis could feel his heartbeat raising. He is nervous to see his classmates again.

Especially that one guy a year below him.

Louis sighed before going out of the car, together with Niall. The security in front of the incredibly fancy place asked for their invitation card which the two of them, are dumb enough to forget.

"Fuck!" Niall cusses.

"I'm sorry, we forgot our invitation card at home. Could you atleast call one of the guests here? They know us I swear." Louis formally says.

"I apologize sir but you are not allowed to enter the venue."

"I know, I-" Louis stops the looks at Niall. "Do you have a number of anyone here?"

Niall nods and calls one of their classmate's number aka the only key for them to enter the venue.

"Cams won't answer." Niall is clearly frustrated.

Louis was about to ask who Cams was but he realize he was gonna see whoever they were anyway so he forgets about it.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna ask you to leave the vicinity." The security guard speaks.

"No no no we were invited here I swear we just forgot our cards. We drove three whole hours to get here sir please, let us talk to one of the guests here."

The security guards stops and finally agreed. "Fine. What are your names?"

"Uh, I'm Louis Tomlinson, and this is Niall Horan." The security nods before walking away from them and said something on the telephone but Louis can't quite hear.

"Someone will pick you up from here. Just wait for a bit." The security guard says once he returned.

"Okay. Thank you." 

Niall and Louis were looking at the street where a Lamborghini just passed by when someone from behind them spoke

"Hello?"

Louis and Niall turned in unison and holy fuck.

It's. Harry. Fucking. Styles.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy shit it's Harry Styles.

Louis tried his best to calm down as he stares at the man whom he never saw for 7 whole years, until now.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asks Harry, it's quite obvious why he is here but his mind still haven't processed what is happening right now.

"I think it's quite obvious why I'm here don't you think?" He scoffs as if Louis just asked a very dumb question. Which is true, Louis played it cool and nods slowly.

"I-I didn't think you'd be here." Louis stutters as he stares at the set of green eyes, the only pair of eyes that makes his heart skip a beat.

Harry lets out a chuckle and starts to walk towards Louis' direction. "Nice to meet you too, Louis Tomlinson."

Louis almost peed his pants.

So he remembers. He remembers the kid that almost had a heart attack trying to confess his feelings for the guy that doesn't know he exists.

"Y-Yeah, well, nice to meet you too." Louis is trying so goddamn hard not to run inside Niall's car and roll himself into a ball and pretend this never happened. At this exact moment, Louis feels three types of emotions; happy, angry,and embarrassed. Happy because his first ever crush still remembers him after all these years. Embarassed because his idiot brain actually asked why he's here. It's pretty fucking obvious why he's here, and Louis still asked. 

And angry because, after all these years, Louis still has a slight feeling towards him.

And fuck.

Niall was right.

Louis and Harry both awkwardly chuckle and Louis looks over at Niall, eyes widen when he knew Harry can't see his expression. Niall walks beside Louis and pats his shoulder, which Louis found a bit annoying.

"Hello mate, I'm Niall Horan." Niall introduces himself while handing out his hand. "You must be Harry? uhm, Harry-"

"Harry Styles." Harry continues and shakes Niall's hand. 

Louis mentally rolls his eyes. He knew damn well Niall knows Harry. And he has no idea why he acted like he didn't knew him at all.

"Well, nice to meet you, Harry Styles, again."

Harry chuckles and Louis thought if that wasn't the most beautiful timid laugh he's ever heard.

He seriously needs to calm down.

"Same here." He responds. He excused himself to explain to the security that him and Niall really were invited.

When Harry was distracted Niall laughs that only Louis could hear. 

"Damn Loueh, he is a fine man. Too bad I'm straight huh?" Niall laughs at his own joke once again and Louis just rolled his eyes.

Niall was "lucky" to be straight. Louis, however, not so much.

Harry returned and told them they were good to go inside. Louis feels his heart beating because he's incredibly excited and nervous to meet his old blokes. Louis looked around and saw Niall already talking to one of his old friends.

"Louis!!" Louis can hear someone calling out to him. When he looks around and saw who called him, he immediately smiled.

"Oh god Zayn! Hey!" Zayn run to his way and they both hugged like they haven't seen each other for a long time. Which is quite true actually.

"Oh my god I haven't seen you in ages!" Zayn exclaimed once they were finished hugging.

"Remind me why I never reached out to you again?" Louis says which made both of them laugh. Zayn is one of Louis' closest friends in highschool, and she's also Harry's ex. But it's not like Louis is mad at him for it though, he didn't know he liked him back then. Or knew he was gay. He only came out during junior prom when he was crowned prom king. All of them were cool about it, which was truly heartwarming.

"I miss you so much." Zayn smiled.

"Same here." Louis hugged him again. He realized how he just copied the way he responded like Harry from earlier.

"How are you by the way? Any lucky guy I have to meet?" Louis asks and Zayn shrugs.

"I'm seeing someone, but I don't think he knows that I love him yet." Zayn sips his champagne and Louis nods

"Well what were you doing these past seven years?"

"Nothing much. I've been accepted at my dream job." Zayn jokingly brags and Louis smiled.

"Congrats! But you do realize you don't have to work to earn money right?" 

"Yeah. But I like to make my own money instead of spending my parents'. How about you? How have you been?"

"Oh you know, boring stuff."

"Tell me." Zayn responds.

"Well, I've been working for designing houses, I'm tasked to design houses and once it is sold, part of the money goes to me. Which is pretty neat since I'm basically paid for doing what I love." Louis explains.

"Shit, that is so cool." Louis laughs because Zayn is right, it is cool.

There was a small silence until Louis decided to speak again.

"So, have you talked to Harry yet?" Louis, although a bit jealous, asks Zayn about his ex boyfriend for 3 months.

"Nah. I mean, we said hi to each other, nothing much happened to be honest."

"Oh."

"How about you? Have you talk to him?" Louis is quite shocked when Zayn returned the question to him. 

"I did, when the security didn't let us enter because Niall and I, forgot our invitation cards."

"Why aren't you talking to him?" Zayn is staring deeply into Louis eyes as if he is seeking an answer to his question through Louis' eyes.

A waiter walks by and the two of them grabbed a glass of champagne.

"W-Why are we even talking about him?" Louis nervously smiles, clearly wants to change topic.

"I knew, Louis."

"What?"

"You liked him." Louis pauses. Was he really that obvious?

"H-How?"

"It was pretty obvious." Zayn chuckles. 

"B-But he was your boyfriend-"

"It wasn't really serious between us. We were just curious as to how it feels to be in a relationship. At least that was what I thought on my part." Zayn takes another sip at his champagne.

Louis slowly nods, trying to absorb whatever he said.

Zayn excused himself and Louis went to find Niall. He is talking to Bonnie. Huh. The dude really came here. Louis slowly walks towards them, trying not to look rude and so that they'll notice him coming.

"Oh hey it's Louis!" Bonnie smiled and tap Louis shoulder. Louis fakely smiles while quickly patting Bonnie's back in return. It was obvious Bonnie was drunk and so Louis decides to excuse him and Niall in which Bonnie agreed.

"I need to tell you something." Louis starts talking while Niall is obviously not paying attention to him.

"Niall!"

"What?" Niall is a bit tipsy which is why Louis decides not to tell him about what Zayn told him. Niall's got a loud mouth. He is also a snitch when he's drunk so it's definitely a bad idea to tell him when he's drunk.

"Nevermind." Louis says.

"I need a bloody drink." Louis mumbles to himself jist after he drank the whole glass of champagne.

*

It has been five hours since Louis and Niall came to the reunion. Both of them have been talking to different people, their classmates, batch mates, and even those people a grafe year lower than them, basically, Harry's batch mates.

They parted into two groups, one for Harry and Zayn's batch and Niall and Louis' batch. The two groups minded their own business until they decided to just mix up the reunion since that is what it is about. Basically junior prom all over again.

Louis did everything. Dance, sing, even drank two glasses of straight vodka. All of them are clearly drunk and they are having the time of their lives. Reminiscing old memories from their highschool, talking about the teachers and which of them were good or shitty. Basically a very fun reunion.

"Fuck I'm so drunk Louis." Niall commented after dancing his heart out for whole thirty minutes.

"I'll drive us home." Louis suggests and Niall nods and returns to the dance floor.

"Louis." Zayn calls out Louis from the bar section and gestures him to go there.

Louis would go there without hesitation, if Harry wasn't with Zayn as well.

Shit.

"Come here!" Zayn shouts once again. Louis sighs and went to where Zayn is.

"W-What's up?"

Nervous, Louis plays it cool by telling the bartender to give him a shot of vodka.

"My birthday's coming." Zayn starts. Oh yeah, Louis remembers Zayn's birthday is two day away. Well, one since it's technically the next day now.

"And I want to invite you." 

"Really?" Louis asks. It's not really a surprise but, they haven't seen each other for years and he just invite him? just like that?

"Yeah. And Niall can come too. he's a pretty chill guy." Zayn continues. "I'm assuming you already know where my family's beach house is, right? You and Harry have been there. Well not together but you get my point." Louis looks up at Harry which was looking at him too. Awkward.

"Ha. Like the one in Malabami right?" Louis laughs and so did Zayn. Harry seems confused and clearly didn't understand the joke.

"Shut up." Zayn jokingly says.

"Am I missing something what's funny?" Harry asks, confused.

"It's just an inside joke." Zayn responds.

"Zayn thought Malibu is called Malabami. It was pretty hilarious back then." Louis says in the middle of laughing. Harry makes an "oh" sound when he understood what was happening.

"So are you coming?" Zayn asks once again.

"Yeah I'll go." Louis nods. He thinks this is also a great vacation. 

"Tell Niall about it too. Also here's my number so I could fill you guys in with information needed for tomorrow" Zayn asks for Louis' phone so he could put his number in. 

"How long are we gonna stay there?"

"For a week or so. You can go home early if you want." 

"It's cool. We're not busy or something." Zayn nods.

They talked about other stuff for the rest of the night-or morning since its already one a.m.

*

"We need to head home. It's almost past three a.m." Louis says. He was about to go and call Niall when Harry grabs him on his arm which shook the hell out of his body.

"W-What is it Harry?" Louis asks.

"C-Can I get your number too?" Harry says, cheeks getting red. Or maybe it's just the LED light.

And.

Holy.

Shit.

Harry is asking for Louis' number? Louis obviously did not expect him to do it but he's definitely not complaining.

"What for?" Damn it! Louis thought to himself. He really shouldn't have asked why.

"I mean, if you're gonna come at Zayn's party and he might forget to tell stuff... and... I could tell you.." He's nervous, Louis can sense it.

"Uhm sure, yeah, that makes sense." Louis wants to punch himself for sounding too sarcastic unintentionally.

So they exchanged numbers instead.

Louis has Harry's number on his phone.

Out of everything that has happened during the reunion,this was by far the best thing to have happened yet.

And so, Louis finds Niall sitting on the couch, sleeping. He dragged Niall out and into his car and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for updating late I had a bit of a writer's block but I'm good now and will update daily<33

It's Zayn's birthday today.

And yes, Louis is fucking nervous.

He knows Harry will be there. All dressed up nicely, just like the last time they saw each other, which was literally only three hours ago.

When him and Niall arrived at his flat, Niall immediately went inside Louis' guest room to sleep. Meanwhile, Louis had a really hard time sleeping. he can't stop thinking of Harry. Of how he says his name, of how he asks for Louis' number and blushing while doing so. Louis immediately sat up from his bed.

"Does Harry like me back?'

Does Harry like him back? Louis can't think of other reasons as to why on fucking earth Harry Styles would ask for his number? Either that was his way of giving Louis signal that he likes him back or Louis is just desperate and stupid.

Louis thinks it's the first one. Or what he hopes the reason is because of it.

So now he's here in his car, thinking about the reunion while waiting for Niall to arrive so they can go.

Louis hears a car beeping.

"Oi! Louis!" Niall shouts while beeping his absolutely loud car.

"I hear you Ireland for fuck's sake!" And Niall takes that as a sign that they're ready to go.

*

An hour later and Louis and Niall are still halfway through Zayn's Resort. The traffic doesn't help either and Louis is starting to be impatient. With his bag full of summer clothes at the back and take out order from McDonald's at the passenger seat, Louis starts to feel excited about this small vacation of him and Niall's, since it's been a long time when the both of them had any vacations.

Louis is humming the song that was playing on the radio when suddenly his phone rings. He expects Zayn calling to check up on him and almost pressed the brake too fast and bump on the car in front of him.

He expected wrong.

Because it's Harry.

Harry's name is the one that popped up on Louis' phone.

"Shit." is all Louis was able to say.

With a shaky hand, Louis answers the phone and puts it on speaker. He absolutely detests using phone while driving.

"H-Hello?" Louis clears his throat before answering but still stuttered anyway.

"Louis! you actually answered." Louis could hear Harry and can almost confirm he's smiling.

"Hey Harry, why did you call me?" Louis asks.

"I'm already here at Zayn's place and I was wondering if you could stop by a store and buy something.... for me."

Louis almost stopped breathing. Because of fucking course Louis can buy something for Harry, he could buy a whole house for him if he ask him to.

Okay, maybe he's overreacting."

"Alright then, what is it?" There was a red light so Louis held his phone on his ear to hear clearly.

He heard him sigh, "A bikini."

A what now?

"I'm sorry but, did I hear it right? a bikini?"

"Yes."

"Like-Like the women's swim wear?"

"Uh-huh."

He's gotta be kidding. Why the hell would he need a bikini for? That's when Louis realized. It's probably for Harry's girlfriend. Louis rolled his eyes. He should've known. Why did he think Harry liked him? Pathetic.

Louis felt sick to his stomach.

Suddenly he doesn't want to go to Zayn's birthday.

"I'm sorry mate but I can't stop by at any malls right now, given that were almost at the resort." Louis rolls his eyes once again. He's fucking pissed.

"Oh, yeah it's fine. Totally cool. I mean I kinda knew you aren't able to buy anyway but I still tried my luck." Harry sighs. "Well, see you later I guess." 

And with that, Louis ends the call. He knows it was rude to just hang up like that Louis doesn't care. He's pissed and he doesn't understand why. He shakes his head and focused on the road.

Louis and Niall finally arrives at Zayn's resort.

"So Zayn is THAT rich huh." Niall comments while lookin at the resort in front of them. There is a huge building which Louis knows is the reception and the slightly less expensive suites.

"You haven't seen the inside of it yet." 

Both of them parked their cars at the parking are near the building one, as Niall call it.

'Louis, Niall!" Zayn calls the while waving at what Louis thinks is where the most expensive suites are, which is near the venue area of the resort.

Zayn hugs Louis and fist bumps Niall when the both of them approached him. "Happy birthday mate, from Niall and me." Louis says as he gives Niall their gift.

"You guys shouldn't have. Come follow me, I have someone I want you guys to meet." Niall and Louis stared at each other before following Zayn.

"Guys, meet, Liam." Louis looks at the guy in front of him. 

"My boyfriend." Zayn smiles fondly while looking at Liam who was also smiling at him.

"Oh hi Liam, nice to meet you." Louis shakes Liam's hand as well as Niall.

'Zayn told me about you.' Liam smiles and looks over at Niall, who is silent for almost a minute now.

"You look oddly familiar." Niall says. still staring at Liam.

"Your father is my godfather silly." Liam chuckles.

"Oh right. Yeah, how could i forgot. You went to my house last year." Niall laughs awkwardly.

"Well lads, I called a bellboy to guide you in your suite and they'll bring you things later." Zayn smiles. "Also, the party won't start for another two hours so you can roama round if you want." Niall and Louis nods before heading to their suite.

Louis thought that him and Niall were gonna share a room. He obviously thought wrong.

His and Niall's room is unfortunately, separated by one more room. Someone probably checked in there before them and so Louis didn't make a fuss about it.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Louis looks at Niall while holdong his key card.

"What? I thought we were gonna check out the pool."

"We can check it out tomorrow." Niall says before opening his room and never going out again.

So in the end, Louis roamed around the resort alone.

He was taking his time. Looking at buildings thart Louis knew it wasn't there when he went her last time. It was also renovated a bit, and some statues of people Louis has no idea who. 

"Here for Zayn?" Louis looks at his back when a random (but kinda cute guy) approaches him.

"Uh, yeah. I was Zayn's close friend from highschool?"

"Was? What happened?" The cute guy asks.

Louis shrugs. "We lost contact. Both really busy with college I guess."

"Oh where are my manners." The cute guy smiles and offers his hand. "My name is Josh Malik. I am Zayn's cousin." 

Louis smiles and accapts his hand. "Louis. Louis Tomlinson." They both let go but Josh is still staring at Louis.

"What a beautiful name." Louis takes that compliment as flirting. Josh finally realizes what he just said and shakes his head trying to cover his burning red cheeks. "I'm sorry that was creepy."

"No, not at all." Louis suddenly thinks of an idea. "Are you busy right now?" Louis asks in which Josh shakes his head. "I could really use some company." 

"Yeah, sure. I'd gladly tour you around."

They were about to start walking when suddenly a little boy tugs Josh's shirt.

"Josh, come play with me." The little boy said.

"Why me? Where the hell is Nana? Why did she leave you- ugh." Josh turns around to look at Louis apologetically.

Louis seems to get what Josh needs to do. "Go."

"I'm really sorry for this. I'll you at the party, I guess." Louis nods while he watches Josh and the little boy walk away.

*

"Niall you're fucking wasting the whole bottle of wine!" Louis laughs while looking at Niall, clearly drunk. Niall literally showered himself with wine while also drinking it which made everyone their laugh..

They have eaten dinner and sang a really loud birthday song for Zayn. Louis has seen Harry ever since dinner but dares not to approach him. He was still quite pissed about earlier that day. He also saw Josh bit he was talking to someone when he Louis saw him.

Louis wants to have fun as much as Niall but unfortunately for him, he's the opposite of Niall. He enjoys quiet and being alone rather than partying with stangers while loud music plays in the background.

He searched for Zayn and told him he'd sleep early in which made Zayn worry about him.

"Are you sick?" Zayn while touching Louis forehead.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired I guess." Louis gulps nervously. "Uhm, can I ask you a question?"

Zayn chuckles which puzzled a bit. "He's at the beach."

"Who?" Louis plays dumb.

"You know who. Now go and find your man." Zayn laughs as he slaps Louis' arse. Louis shakes his head as a response.

He then walk around the beach to find Harry and slowly walk towards him.

"Hey Curly." Louis jokingly greets.

"Hey- LouLou! you're here!"

Louis can feel his heart flutter.

Harry just called him LouLou.

"What are you doing here alone?" Louis asks Harry while trying to casually sit beside Harry, trying hard not to put sand on his shoes.

"What do you mean alone? You're here with me."

And so Louis concludes.

Harry is drunk.

"Well, why are we here then?"

"Dunno." Harry looks at Louis all serious, which made Louis feel awkward.

"Look mate, I'm really sorry if I didn't bought the bikini." Louis tries so hard not to be pissed about it.

"It's fine. I mean, wouldn't it be awkward if you go to the women's section of the mall to buy bikini. They'll look at you all silly." Harry laughs.

"Yeah you're right. And besides, I have no clue what your girlfriend's body size is since I know nothing about that type of thing-"

"Wait what did you say?" Harry suddenly looks up to Louis from picking the shell that got caught on by the waves.

"Your girlfriends body size?" Louis asks innocently.

"Fuck's sake Lou. I don't have a girlfriend. The bikini was for my sister, Gemma. She was suppose to come here with me but her job got out of the way and she couldn't come." Harry explains.

"Oh." Is all Louis could say. All night he's been pissed of about Harry and his girlfriend that apparently doesn't exist.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh." Louis paused. "So you don't have a girlfriend?" 

Harry chuckles. 

"Yes, Louis." 

"I just thought you wanted me to buy them for that reason. Guess I was wrong." Louis chuckles. He feels dumb assuming stuff. Especially when he thought his sister was his boyfriend.

And now silence.

"I missed you, you know?" Harry cuts the silence.

"What?"

Harry and Louis were both sitting in the seashore, side by side, elbows almost touching each other. And Louis felt embarrassed when he realized Harry could probably hear his heartbeat because of how loud it was.

"I t-think about you, a lot. And, I don't know. You were the first to ever tell me that you, liked me." Harry smiles. "I mean, you're the first boy to ever confess to something so vulgar."

"Well, I mean, it was prom night. Had so much fun, and I had an overwhelming feeling of joy that I just couldn't hold it in anymore." Louis said it with a very casual tone. Like everything he's saying didn't affect him and his heart that wants to pop out off his ribcage and be free.

"Why did you like me?" Harry asks. Louis turns his head to him, and Harry does the same.

"I don't really know, to be honest. I woke up one day and I just realized I liked that one boy in Mrs. Johnson." And as a matter of fact, still likes that boy, Louis wanted to continue but he stopped himself. He knows better than just to express his feelings just like that. Unless Harry gives him any signal that he likes him back, Louis will not do anything.

"Ah." Harry nods. 

The sound of the sea waves overlapped the two boy's silence.

"You still like me, don't you?" Harry asks.

"W-What?" Louis stutters as he feels his heart beat twice as fast.

"You heard me. Answer the question." Harry smirks. Louis feels that Harry is testing him. Bit even though, he doesn't care. If he's gonna be mad at Louis for saying yes, atleast they wouldn't see each other again. Atleast not on purpose.

"Why do you ask?" 

"I'm just curious."

"Well, what do you think?" Louis throws another question back.

"Yes." Louis sighs. There. Harry knows how he feels. He liked and still likes Harry Styles.

And much to Louis' disappointment, Harry only nods, having an awkward silence wrapping them once again.

Not a moment later, Harry speaks.

"Louis?"

"Harry?" Louis gulps. He noticed Harry's face is near his, and is slowly getting nearer while Harry looks at his blue eyes and to his lips.

And out of nowhere, Harry kisses Louis. Louis wants to stop because he knew Harry is drunk. And he might regret what they're doing. But the way Harry places his hand on his cheek to lean and deepen the kiss. Louis couldn't stop himself from kissing back, he feels drunk by the taste of Harry's sweet kiss.

Louis hears Harry moans silently as both of their tounges clash on each other. Harry was now on top of Louis, unconsciously rubbing his lower abdomen on Louis crotch that makes Louis want to kiss Harry's neck.

And so he did.

He was a bit shocked when Harry let him kiss his neck. They have never done this before, but the feeling of their skin touching feels so familiar to them.

"Oh, Harry." Louis moans.

"Wait Louis." Harry suddenly pulls away from Louis and stares at him intently.

"Do you want it?" Harry asks which made him confused.

"What?"

"Do you want me? We can stop if you want-" Louis shushed Harry and smiled.

"You know Ill say yes whenever it's you Harry. But as much as I want to do this, I want you to answer me first. Do you want it?" Louis feels nervous because Harry might say no and run away far from him.

But Harry smiled, and nodded yes as he continues to kiss Louis.

"Well then we're gonna have to find us a room." Harry chuckled at what Louis said.

"Mine or yours?" 

The time runs quick as Louis noticed him and Harry are inside a beautiful room, one similar as his. This is probably Harry's, he thought.

They both continue to kiss while Harry is carrying Louis to his bedroom and puts him down slowly.

"You look so beautiful." Harry comments while staring at Louis laying on his bed.

Harry removed his shirt and pants and went to grab something from his drawer which looked like lube and proceeds to top on Louis, who is also naked but his boxers are still on.

"I'm gonna make this the best night of your life." Harry says before leaning towards Louis.

*

Morning came and Louis is awaken by the sun light from the window. His clothes all gone and his body is covered with a white comforter.

Harry is nowhere to be found.

Louis yawned and went to find his clothes but can't find it anywhere. So he decided to wear Harry's.

Wearing a large size shirt and a red boxers, Louis went out of the room, trying to find Harry. As he walks towards the hall that he seems really familiar with, he turned around to see Harry's room is that one room between him and Niall's. So without any hesitation he ran towards Niall's door and begin knocking.

"Coming!" Niall shouts from the other side of the door.

"Can I help you- Louis?" Niall looks confused as to why Louis is wearing a shirt that is twice his size.

"Where have you been?"

"Have you seen Harry?" Niall and Louis both ask at the same time.

"Why would I know? Also why are you looking for Harry when it's literally-" Niall gasps when he finally realizes what's happening.

"Oh my god Loueh, your dream came true." Niall smiles and motions for Louis to come inside.

"I don't know Ni, when I woke up just a few minutes ago, he was gone." Louis looks down at his hands. No way in hell he'll cry about this.

"He's probably got important things to do." Niall smiles as he pats Louis' back.

Niall sighs.

"I don't want to see you like that. Come on, let's go find Zayn and ask him-"

"No no no we are not asking Zayn. What are we gonna say? Hey Zayn sorry for bothering you, I just want to ask where Harry is because I'm afraid he dipped on me after we had slept together?" Louis says sarcastically.

"I mean, it makes sense."

"No Niall. We are not gonna look for him. If he really left me, that just proves how an asshole he is and I'll hate him and myself for it." Louis said which ended the conversation.

*

Five bottles of beer and a bag of chips later and Harry still hasn't look for Louis which made him sad and angry at the same time. It hurts him to think that what happened last night meant nothing for Harry when it was one of the unforgettable moment of his life. He could've at least called him or send him a "Louis I'm sorry but I'm actually straight" text.

"I hate men." Louis burps while sitting on the couch while sticking his hand on the opening of the bottle.

"M'right here, you know. I can clearly hear what you just said." Niall chuckles which annoyed Louis.

"Then *hic* go fucking cry me a river then *hic*" Louis said in between his hiccups.

"I was joking." Niall shakes his head while looking at Louis sympathetically.

Louis feels like shit because he's drunk and he just got fucking ghosted by the love his life.

How pathetic is that, Louis thoughts to himself.

"I dunno if this will make you feel better but, the resort has a club. You might wanna go there and y'know, dance your frustrations away."

Louis smiled. It isn't obvious but Niall feels bad for him and he's really touched.

"You're right Ni. We're gonna go and have the best time of our lives."

"Duh, I'm always right." The both of them laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the typos (if there's any) and also just to be clear I will be updating once or twice a week. Or whenever I feel creative lmao hope you still like the story <33


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally just log in on ao3 and how did i forgot about this omg- anywaysss I'll probably, probbbaabbblyyy finish this story so if u still want to read this after 6 months of no updates, enjoy iggg✌️😗
> 
> also why do i have a LOT of typos like it's sooo embarrassing. i might have to edit all the chapters lmao.

"Come on Louis you don't need to bring a bag of chips at the club." Niall says as he tries to grab the bag of chips Louis was holding.

"But whyyyy Niall I need my chips." Louis, obviously drunk, whines at Niall while also grabbing the snack.

"Oh for fuck sake Lou they have plenty of snacks there."

"But are you sure they have this specific brand of chips though?"

Niall stops grabbing the chips and looks at Louis like he's looking at a very spoiled kid.

"This is stupid. You're drunk. And it's going to be a hassle for me to bring you back to your hotel suite while you're drunk, so I'mma just leave you there." Niall decides and grabs Louis' wrist and force him to enter his own room with Louis' key card and left him there.

Now Louis is alone.

And pretty much sad.

The fucker named Harry Styles still hasn't contacted him yet and he's pissed about it.

I mean, who on earth ghosts someone and leave them in their own room. It just doesn't make sense for Louis. 

But then again, it still happened.

Louis blinks a few times and realizes he's incredibly tired, and drunk, and sad, and alone, and heartbroken.

Well that got depressing really fast.

Louis rolls on the soft bed and thinks about how he'd punch Harry's perfect nose the next time he sees him.

If there really is a next time.

*

It is two days after Zayn's birthday and a certain someone still haven't shown himself to Louis and at this point, Louis doesn't even care anymore. Harry was definitely just drunk when it happened and he didn't know better. Louis on the hand, was pretty much sober and aware of what happened that night.

"Who needs men to be honest." Niall randomly said. He and Louis are eating breakfast at one of the resort's many restaurants, and it's of course, free of charge, thanks to Zayn.

"Easy for you to say. You like girls." Louis sighs.

"Exactly. I am a guy and I think men are useless." 

"Whatever, Niall." Louis rolls his eyes. Niall just shrugged and continued eating the sushi that he ordered.

"How's Bonnie, by the way? I never got to talk to him at the reunion." Louis speaks.

"He's cool. He said he has a business now, and I don't know, I was drunk when we talked and our conversation is kinda blurry now.

"By the way, when we were outside the venue, who did you call again?"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean Cam-" Niall stops when both of them heard a phone ringing. 

"I think it's mine, hang on." Louis says and stands up to answer the call.

"Hello, Zayn?" 

"Louis! thank god you answered. Where are you?"

"Uhh, I'm eating breakfast. It's a seafood place I think?" Louis pauses. "Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you're busy or what." Zayn mumbles.

"No I'm not busy. What's up?" Louis asks.

"Well, I'm currently at the lobby entertaining some guests, and you might not like the view here." Zayn sounds like he's whispering.

Louis suddenly became curious. What could possibly be at the lobby that he wouldn't like seeing? Unless of course if it's-

"It's Harry."

Well, fuck.

"Huh? what a surprise. He's actually here. Didn't even see him anywhere for the past two days." Louis sarcastically says.

"What? What do you mean? Didn't he left the day after my birthday?" Zayn asks.

Louis stops fidgeting with his hand. Harry left? So that's why he was alone that time when he woke up. Must be something important.

No, if he did truly care for Louis he would've left a note saying he left. That way Louis wouldn't worry and be left confused about why he suddenly disappeared.

"Why did he leave, Zayn?" Louis asks as if he's uninterested about the topic. But he's actually quite the opposite.

"Yeah, you might wanna come here if you want your question to be answered." Zayn pauses for a bit. "Although I highly suggest you don't."

Why? What could possibly be so triggering for Louis that Zayn advised not to go there? 

All those questions made Louis curious. So of course, being the dumbass that he is, he's gonna go to the lobby and see for himself the answer he's been looking for.

Louis ends the call and heads back to Niall, who was still eating after an hour.

"Let's go Niall." Louis pats Niall's shoulder.

"Hmm? where?"

"Just follow me." Louis forces Niall to stand up. Niall groans and grabs four more sushi and puts it in his mouth. Louis' face looks disgusted after seeing what Niall's mouth full of food.

*

After looking around to make sure they didn't miss Harry passing by, the two are now at the lobby. Louis looks at the reception area and there he saw,

A very beautiful girl.

And by her side, is none other than Harry Styles.

The girl had hers and Harry's arms together while talking to someone.

Of course. What was he expecting? Zayn literally said that he advice Louis not to go here, but he did it anyway. 

He should've expected this coming. Harry is really handsome. It would be impossible for him to not have a girlfriend.

But he said he didn't have any though.

"I can't believe he lied to me." Louis mumbled. Niall sighs and drags Louis away from the lobby, away from Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have the motivation to update this ahhhh!!!! this is probably short-lived lmaooo


End file.
